


A Useful Burden

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Camp NaNo July 2k16 Challenges [2]
Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cveta hates to leave her companions behind, if only for a few hours....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Useful Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the challenge [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst) and me did today. We randomly generated the prompt via [The Spinny Thing Prompt Generator](sstprompt.py).  
> We had to do a double drabble, with the action "leaving", the genre "angst".  
> Here is the lovely fic she wrote: [Their Last Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7361107) for the fandom Merlin.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own This War of Mine. I'd love to.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

This was wrong.

Cveta felt out of place crawling amidst rubble and crumbled houses. She was slow, so slow, and even empty, the bag was heavy. If she looked back, she could see the hideout, all lights out. Safe? If she looked ahead, she could imagine the Warehouse.

Cveta was no scavenger. She was afraid. Her companions, wounded and sick had to stay behind tonight. She knew she was a burden to them… She remembered leaving this evening, Pavle’s strong body, shaking, coughing blood. He would have known how to find a way in this wreckage. Marko, a knife in his flank, sleeping on the cot. He would have had the strength to carry back enough food and medication for all of them. Katia, her leg not yet healed, clenching their only gun as she faced the shelter’s door. She would have known how to speak her way through the shadows.

Cveta had no choice now. They were counting on her. She pressed on, hearing steps waiting in the shadows, hungry, soulless, ready to grab at her? She prayed for her companions, a night without raids, them for her return.

Yet, who could hear pleas over the sound of war?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos and comments me hearties!


End file.
